Nagisa
in the anime|the city in Sinnoh whose Japanese name is Nagisa|Sunyshore City}} ---- (Japanese: ナギサ Nagisa) was the second that in the Alola region, and her third overall. History As a wild Pokémon Nagisa first appeared in of the Where Are You Going, Eevee? shorts. It was exploring in the streets of a town, only to run foul of a when it stole its food. It managed to escape Houndour, and after seeing the ocean, it set sail on a boat. It reappeared in of the segment, where it fell off the boat. However, it was rescued by a , which took Eevee on its back so it could bring it to the shore. In of the segment, Eevee and Mantine decided to try Mantine Surfing on a nearby wave. While it initially kept getting knocked off whenever Mantine did a flip, Eevee eventually learned how to time its jumps with Mantine's flips, allowing it to stay on Mantine's back. At the end of of the segment, Eevee arrived in Alola, where it said its farewells to Mantine and proceeded to explore the island. It first chased after a before eating some Nanab Berries. In of the segment, Eevee encountered and ' Pokémon for the first time and befriended them. In , Eevee played with them at the beach and even helped knock some Berries down from a tree to share with them. At sunset, the other Pokémon returned to their respective Trainers, while Eevee sadly returned to its impromptu home under a tree trunk to sleep. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, wanting to see its new friends again, Eevee wandered around Hau'oli City, where it ended up getting chased by an . After being rescued by Lana's Popplio, both ended up falling into a river and washed up on the Hau'oli City Beachfront, where they encountered Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. Tupp and Rapp began fighting over Eevee, as the former wanted Eevee to make him popular with girls while the latter found Eevee to be cute. They were stopped when and her friends arrived. With its newly-learned , Popplio created a platform of water for Eevee to jump on, allowing it to use a powerful and send the s blasting off. After some encouragement from Ash and , Lana asked Eevee if it wanted to join her team, which it happily accepted. Eevee was named Nagisa and in a . After returning home and introducing Nagisa to her family, Lana gave Nagisa a haircut, cutting its long bangs to a shorter length resembling her own hair. This got rid of the hair that kept blocking its vision, much to Nagisa's pleasure. With Lana Personality and characteristics Nagisa was shown to be adventurous and gluttonous, which often got it into trouble, such as when it ate a Houndour's food without permission, angering the Houndour into chasing it off. Nagisa is also shown to enjoy having fun, such as when it enjoyed falling into the ocean after falling off Mantine when it was Mantine Surfing. However, it was shown to be easily scared as well, such as when it ran from a Houndour and later when it found itself lost at sea. Nagisa was shown to be playful towards new Pokémon, but is prone to roughhousing, greeting friends old and new with a hearty テレビ東京アニメ公式サイト「あにてれ」：ポケットモンスター サン＆ムーン. As a result, it tends to get into trouble. In of the segment, it chased after a despite it actually being scared. In of the segment, Nagisa cuddled a , inadvertently angering it into attacking. Nagisa and , while it was a Popplio, quickly became best friends after meeting each other, and appears to look up to it like an older sibling. In SM106, it was seen enthusiastically mimicking Popplio as it was training with Ida's , singing along with the master and its disciple. It even became friends with the Pokémon owned by its Trainer's friends. Nagisa quickly became loyal to Lana and bonded with her right away, after she helped protect it from Team Skull. Nagisa has shown to be caring for its friends even in dire situations, such as changing to a slow pace so that it can run beside Popplio as they ran away from a 's , Pershie. In SM104, Nagisa was shown to love the taste of Poni Island . Nagisa loves the ocean and enjoys playing in it no matter what the activity. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Tackle|1=Double-Edge}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Tackle|1=Double-Edge}}}} Trivia * Nagisa wears a hairstyle similar to the ones that can be given to the and in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. * Nagisa is the first Pokémon in the anime to be kept in a . * Nagisa's capture marks the longest duration between one of Ash's friends' first and second captures, taking 99 episodes. Names References Related articles Category:Lana's Pokémon Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Nagisa es:Nagisa fr:Évoli de Néphie it:Nagisa ja:ナギサ zh:小渚